


Nienawiść

by Ninqe



Series: Nad umowną krawędzią przepaści [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, kanon uciekł, upadek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: w 200 słowach Michale na krawędzi przepaści; inspirowane "Strącaniem Aniołów" Kaczmarskiego





	

Z nowo otwartej Otchłani cuchnie siarką. Michał zaciska zęby i oddycha głęboko. Przed nim, w nierównych szeregach, ze skrzydłami przykurczonymi  w pętach i twarzami pozbawionymi blasku  stoją Oni.  Potępieni. Lucyfer, tak jak przez cały czas,  jest w pierwszym szeregu, blady i skurczony, z pociemniałymi, pustymi oczami. 

Michał nie poznaje już tych oczu.

 

Gabriel zmęczonym głosem odczytuje wyrok. Pan Zastępów stara się nie myśleć o tym, co nastąpi, kiedy skończy. Powoli, niepewnie wyciąga miecz, i broń wydaje się dziwacznie nieporęczna i obca. Nie ma pojęcia, czy w ogóle będzie w stanie ją rozpalić.

 

_(Michał czuje palące uczucie wstydu. Przecież podobno jest jak Pan. Nie powinien wątpić.)_

 

Samael śmieje się dziko, krzycząc coś o tym, jaki to świetny miał pomysł. Lucyfer spuszcza głowę i zaciska zęby. I Pan Zastępów wie już doskonale, kto jest odpowiedzialny za Bunt i za Upadek i...

Nagle wstyd zmienia się w coś zupełnie innego, zimnego i oślizgłego, czego Michał nie rozpoznaje, co sprawia że ma ochotę podnieść miecz i uderzyć coś, cokolwiek, najlepiej ten ryży łeb.

 

_(Michał jest w końcu dobrym aniołem Pana. Skąd miałby znać nienawiść?)_

 

Gabriel kończy czytać długą listę przewin i oskarżonych. Zebrane nad przepaścią Chóry intonują pochwalny hymn.

  
  


Miecz Michała wybucha jasnym płomieniem.

 

 


End file.
